


Maze of Memories

by yins_things



Series: Based on music [1]
Category: Own creation - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Hallucinations, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maze of memories - Stray kids, Mirrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, blowjob, but I was not high when writing, if i feel like it, kind of, split personality, this is a very specific fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yins_things/pseuds/yins_things
Summary: Everything feels heavy, slow... What is happening? What did I do yesterday that I don't remember a thing?I'm staring at myself in the mirror. But is it really me? Wait, did he just-





	Maze of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Hope you like my first fic.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language, so please beware of any typos, mistakes, errors, everything.

I'm slowly waking up from slumber, everything feels so heavy, so slow...

My head is spinning.

What happened last night? I have no idea. Where am I even now? What just...

I get up on my feet and stumble when trying to make a step forward. The world is spinning so fast it hurts-

I'm standing in a small room, looking like that one that belongs to one of my recent hook ups. The short one with the longer hair, right.

And it's not here anymore. Instead I see a mirror. I'm... In a bathroom? Yea, it seems like it. Right in front of me is a sink, on my left an average bathtub. I stumble closer to the mirror above the sink and try to focus on my reflection, but nothing seems out of ordinary. It's still the same me I saw yesterday.

My reflection blinked. I had to blink too, to see if I was dreaming. No, it clearly blinked again a few seconds after me.

My foot suddenly slipped and I ended up with my head in the mirror. Hurts like shit, I scoffed. When I looked up again,

My reflection wasn't there anymore. As if I wasn't in the room at all, it just disappeared. I could clearly see the wall, door, everything that was currently behind me.

And then everything disappears into a mash of colours. No shapes, just a strange colorful fog that moves around me. The colours slowly merge together, making some weird dark red shade that turns black after some time. Then, it stops.

Nothing is moving, neither am I. I'm afraid to even let out a breath. What is this? I've never experienced anything like this.

The fog starts slowly fading away, leaving me even more confused when it disappears completely. I'm back in the room I was before, but I'm not alone.

I see his reflection in the window on my right, but I'm too afraid to turn around to face him compketely. Instead I turn to the window, watching as he approaches me from behind. When he stops, he is propably two feet away from me, the most.

I recognize his face.

It's me.

I'm here twice. I'm approaching myself, though I'm only standing...

He smirkes at me and I'm done. My knees buckle under my weight and I stumble forward once again. A warm arm catches me by my waist. I shudder.

Don't turn around, I have to remind myself, I'm scared I'd lose my mind if I saw myself standing behind me, holding me in my own arms.

It's just. This isn't possible, right? I've propably taken some weirdass drug, or someone's dropped some shit into my drink, I don't know. I don't care. All I care about is his, actually my arm around my own body, now moving across to my neck. I gulp.

I try to look at the hand, but it wrapped itself around my neck pretty tightly, so I can't even move my head. I start to suffocate, his grip hurts, he may even cut my skin with his nails, that are definitely way sharper than mine. I turn my arm backwards, so I could stop him from killing me, but I can't even reach halfway, my arm suddenly feels too heavy for me to lift, nothing makes sense anymore, not that it did to begin with, and I feel my consciousness leaving me.

He suddenly lets go of me, and when I fall forward, he does nothing to stop my body from doing so. I cough and try to get myself together. I jump when he touches me again and turn around to face him.

Yeah, it's definitely me, I think. But I've never smirked like that, it looks like pure evil...

His arm extends towards me and the movement has me tearing my eyes of his, my, face, instead focusing on an item in his hand. He's holding a broken piece of mirror. What the-

He sinks to his knees so he doesn't have to stare down at me, neither I have to break my neck when looking back at him in the eyes. Now I can see both, the glass and his face.

He slowly drags his hand back to his own neck and then-

He cuts the skin. There is no blood running out of the wound. Instead I feel something warm and sticky trickling down my own neck, torso. Something even flows inside, down my throat. I choke on that liquid thing and get taste of it. It's metalic. I look down.

There is quite the amount of blood making it's way down to the ground I'm sitting on. It pours all the way to his knees. He even moves forward a bit, so the red soaks his trousers.

I'm dying, I barely registered the thought passing through my brain, then lift my hand to the wound to prevent the blood from flowing out of it more. It's warm to touch.

He smacks my hand away, replaces it with his own and presses harder. My consciousness starts slipping away again.

As my vision becomes more and more blurry, I sense his hand releasing it's grip on my neck again, but it's already too late, everything around spins in circles and I have to close my eyes to stop myself from puking.

I land on my knees and finaly take a deep breath. My whole body is shivering from shock and fear. Where am I this time?

I frantically get up and look around. I'm... In a museum?

I'm standing in a big hallroom, the ceiling above looks like a beautiful mosaic in soothing colours, blue and purple. The ceiling itself is held by many curved pillars, I'd be afraid the'll end up falling down and crushing me with their weight, but I'm more petrified by the experience in the room I've just escaped to think about this.

In front of me is gorgeous altar. It looks ethereal. White cloth hangs over it and there are even these red rose petals that aren't specifially arranged, but are beautiful in their chaos.

On sides of this room are statues of angels. Or are they? They have wings, but no faces.

I have to get out of here, out of this, I decide and take a step backwards. I collide into a wall.

What? I'm sure it wasn't here just a moment ago... I turn around, and there is nothing that could prevent me from going back. I can even see a door in the distance there. I try one more time, but I just hit the air again. Is it like an invisible barrier or something? I touch it with my hands, it feels really smooth, but still hard and cold, I can't get through.

My head starts throbbing as I hear unfamiliar noise behind me. I'm scared, so scared to turn around. There couldn't possibly be him...

I recall what happened last time I stayed not looking at him. A cold shiver runs down my spine as I slowly make my way around. He's sitting on the altar, one rose petal in his hand, as he twists it around his finger.

He then raises his head and pierces me with his gaze. He smirks and jumps off the stone table. I automatically take a step back, but once again hit the wall.

As he walks to me, I start getting cold. I gulp when he finally stops in front of me, if I want I could easily smack him in the face with my face, that's how close he is. I have nowhere to run anymore, since there is that invisible thing and he seems to know that really well. The smirk never leaving his face, I feel his hand almost gently caressing my thigh. I must look pretty confused, though that doesn't stop my fear at all, because he chuckles and leans closer to my ear only to whisper:

"Don't worry, little boy, I'll take care of you..."

And I give in to his touch.

His hand doesn't stop caressing my leg, only moving wider, over my hips and even to my inner thigh. His other hand travels to my face, lightly stroking my cheek before pulling me by my chin into a kiss that I gladly melt into.

My consciousness is screaming at me, it's wrong to like this, it's basicly me, doing things to me, but I ignore it. It's like I've forgotten our previous encounter and all I know now is how much I long for his touch.

What is this? Why does this feel so right even though it's just plain wrong? I feel so dirty.

Both of his hands are now roaming freely around my bare torso, I didn't even notice him stripping me of my shirt, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised by anything now.

Next few minutes pass in a blur and when I blink the sudden drowsiness away, I realize he's lying me down on the altar. I'm free of all my clothes, so is he. He's whispering dirty words into my ear and I can only feel my arousal. I'd be embarassed if anyone saw me like this, but technically it's just me who's here. I decide that I could take lead for a while, so I sit. He looks genually taken aback when I drop to my knees and spread his legs, so that I can easily get to his crotch.

It's wrong.

I'm kneeling between his legs giving him blowjob, he has his hand tangled in my hair and is bent over my head, so he can whisper things in my ears again and I'd hear him clearly.

"You look so good, kneeling in front of me like this," he hums and thursts his shaft into my mouth harshly. I choke, but I don't mind, in fact I can feel my own dick proudly standing against my tummy.

The me in front of me chuckles lightly and begins to stroke it with his foot. I jerk back when he touches me, but he just pulls me back. I can't concentrate on doing my job well, but I still don't want to give up.

After a while he has enough, I guess, because he pulls out of my mouth with a loud plop and draggs me up the altar again. He is pretty strond even though I ain't exactly toned, but I guess he isn't exactly me. He manhandles me pretty easily, I am sitting in his lap in no time.

"Now now, be a good boy for me, okay?"

I gulp, when his fingers slide over my butt cheeks and brush over my hole. I grab him by his shoulders and bury my face in his neck. I can feel him smirking.

He inserts one digit inside and tsks dissatisfiedly.

"You need to loosen up, you know, baby?" he murmures in low voice I've never used, I'm not even sure if I can speak like that.

He draws out his finger, making me suck at his other hand while holding me by my back with the already used hand. I try my best coating his fingers with my saliva for the easier slide. When he feels it's enough, he removes the fingers from my mouth and sticks two of them back inside at once. I bite back a whimper, it burns pretty much.

"Shh, it's alright, love, you're doing so well for me," he licks my ear and I shiver.

He scissores me open, then adds another finger and plays with me some more. By that time I am already a moaning mess, my drool sticking to my face and his neck, his fingers jabbing into my prostate everytime he moves them.

"Please, I-" I can't even recognize my own voice, was it always this whiny?

"Oh, someone is impatient, huh?" he sneers at me. I'm not even ashamed now, all I want is his cock, that is actually way bigger than mine, inside me, deep.

"Please," I babble again, "please, I just, I can't any, ah, more, please- AHH!"

He cuts me of with his dick finally sliding into me. It's just the tip, but it burns like hell. I'm pretty sure I've just scratched his back with my nails digging into him to relieve some pain, but he doesn't pay any attention to it. His hands grip my hips with such a strenght I'm afraid he'll crush them, as he pushes deeper and deeper inside me. Then he stops.

I'm slowly catching my breath as realization hits me. He's all the way in now. He rubs his hand over my belly and I squeak. I look down and my breath hitches one more time. I can clearly see a bump there, my tummy is extended by his dick from inside. It seems to rile him up even more. He moves. I wince as the bump moved too, stretching me open so much.

It feels so good and before I can even say anything, I'm cumming in thick ropes of white pleasure. He only fastens his pace, getting me into overstimulation and I can't help but just moan with his every thrurst.

I feel everything melting into a mess of colours once again.

 

 

I wake up with a jolt and sit on my own bed. I immediatelly check my pulse and neck, nothing is out of ordinary. I rush to the bathroom only to see that nothing happened. I stare into my own eyes wide with fear, the mirror is only reflecting me, noone else. My reflection doesn't blink when I don't. I let out a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding back. God dammit, what a dream...

As I think about it, did I actually meet my 'other self'? Was it because sometimes I'd kill myself gladly, and in other moments I actually like myself? I'm confused...

No, that's not possible, I said, rationality winning over me. It was just a dream.

As I turn my back to the mirror and slowly walk away from the bathroom, I don't catch my reflection still standing there, smirking.


End file.
